Shikamaru is a gobetween
by bobreke
Summary: Нара даже улыбнулся ее энтузиазму и подумал: "Зачем она стала кунуочи? Могла бы спокойно открыть брачное агентство и жить себе в безопасности"
1. Chapter 1

Название: Шикамару-сводник

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: романтика

Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

- Говорю тебе Шикамару ее просто надо подтолкнуть к этому, а дальше Хината сама решит, что ей нужно, - с жаром уговаривала гения Ино.

- Но почему ты так уверена в том, что Киба влюблен в Хинату? – спросил Нара.

- Брось это ведь также очевидно, как и то, что Наруто без памяти влюблен в Сакуру.

- Даже если и так, они сами должны разобраться в своих чувствах, без постороннего вмешательства, - заявил парень.

- Сами они будут разбираться до скончания веков. Наша жизнь слишком коротка чтобы потратить годы на понимание того что ты любишь человека. И потом что плохого в том, что мы им немного поможем? В конце концов, я в этом деле профи, ты не забыл, как я свела Тен-Тен и Неджи, так что не смей со мной спорить, - сказала Яманака с самым важным видом. Но Шикамару даже и не пытался с ней спорить, это было самым бесполезным занятием.

- Ладно, и какова моя роль во всем этом безобразии? – спросил он.

- Просто будь со мной рядом, все остальное я устрою сама.

- Почему ты не попросишь Чоуджи, он любит такие занятия!

- Заткнись Нара, я выбрала тебя и все тут. Тем более Чоуджи надо постоянно кормить, на него никаких денег не хватит, - прибавила она шутя.

Этот довод показался ему убедительным, и он больше не протестовал, а просто спросил:

- Так у тебя есть план?

- Костяк есть, но надо продумать некоторые детали. Как бы там не было начинаем с завтрашнего дня. Встречаемся в Ичираку завтра в 9, - воодушевленно произнесла девушка.

- Так рано? – вскричал Шикамару. – Но Ино могу я хоть немного выспаться в свой законный отпуск?

- Считай, что отпуск сегодня и закончился, - ничуть не испугавшись гневного тона своего напарника заявила блондинка. Это в ней и удивляло его больше всего, такая хрупкая и нежная Ино никогда ничего не боялась, ну, по крайней мере, его она не боялась вообще.

- Но он начался-то только сегодня…

- Слушай, хватит жаловаться. Возможно, мы поможем двум людям найти друг друга, а выспаться ты всегда успеешь.

- Ино. Знаешь кто ты, ты….

- Да знаю, я – жестокий человек с замашками диктатора, можешь говорить все что угодно. Главное чтобы ты завтра пришел во время. Увидимся! – с этими словами наследница клана Яманака убежала в сторону своего дома.

Парень смотрел ей вслед и думал: "Опять я влип по самое не хочу! И как я позволил себя уговорить? Слабак!" С такими мыслями он тихонько побрел домой.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ну и в чем состоит твой план? – спросил Шикамару сидя на следующее утро в Ичираку.

- Это зависит оттого, сколько длится твой отпуск, - ответила Ино.

- В смысле? – не понял парень.

- Что непонятного, в зависимости от длительности твоего отпуска мы разделим наш план на несколько этапов, - как будто это был само собой разумеющийся факт.

- Но я ведь не могу потратить на это дело весь свой отпуск! – запротестовал Нара.

- Почему нет? – искренне удивилась девушка.

- Ино, ты что шутишь, или, правда, не понимаешь? Я ждал этого отпуска год, а он длится всего 10 дней, и все эти 10 дней я должен буду нянчиться с этими двумя вместо того чтобы отдыхать и набираться сил до следующей миссии! – выпалил Шикамару.

- Ты не будешь с ними нянчиться, а будешь мне помогать, - ответила Ино.

- Это одно и то же! – отрезал тот.

Ино не знала, почему эти слова ее задели, так что слезы были готовы брызнуть из ясно-голубых глаз, но она не заплакала и моментально взяв себя в руки сказала:

- Хорошо постараюсь закончить все быстро, если тебе так неприятно мое общество, - обиженно произнесла она.

Шикамару конечно понял, что обидел свою напарницу, но ему так надоел ее эгоизм, что он решил не извиняться перед девушкой.

- Выкладывай свой план, - тихо произнес он, заранее зная что, проявив интерес он отвлечет ее немного, и она быстро забудет о своей обиде. Так и произошло. Мгновенно просияв, она начала рассказ о том, как собирается соединить два сердца. Нара даже улыбнулся ее энтузиазму и подумал: "Зачем она стала кунуочи? Могла бы спокойно открыть брачное агентство и жить себе в безопасности"

Его мысли прервал ее звонкий голос:

- Шика, ты меня слушаешь?

- Что? А да… слушаю. И как ты собираешься воплотить это в жизнь?

- Ну, ты даешь! Я же только что все объяснила! – рассердилась она, но начала все объяснять заново. – В общем, слушай, надо сделать так чтобы Киба пригласил Хинату на свидание, а там они и сами поймут, что нравятся друг другу.

- И на это ты хотела угрохать весь мой отпуск? – спросил Нара и сразу же пожалел о том, что вообще открыл рот, потому, что Ино сейчас была похожа на разъяренного быка который увидел красную тряпку. – Прости, но план не сработает, - прибавил он и сам удивился своей смелости. "Все здесь можно устраивать мои похороны. Она меня убьет!" подумал он.

- Ну что ж, ты же гений, докажи это! – раздраженно бросила Яманака.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Придумай план как за несколько дней заставить их понять, что они любят друг друга. Докажи что ты гений не только на поле боя! – сердито заявила она.

- Извини, но меня на слабо не возьмешь. Я на это не подписывался, это твоя затея!

- Пожалуйста, Шика, ты же видишь что они созданы друг для друга. Неужели ты позволишь их любви вот так просто остаться мечтой. И тебе не жалко Кибу, который просто чахнет каждый раз, когда Хината падает в обморок при виде Наруто, и не жалко Хинату, которая очарованна Узумаки и не видит что ее судьба находится прямо перед носом, - она старалась вложить в свою пылкую речь весь свой актерский талант.

Шикамару никогда не мог отказать Ино, он и сам не знал почему. Может потому что так было легче всего от нее отвязаться, а она этим очень хорошо пользовалась.

- Ну, хорошо, я попробую…

- Спасибо! – девушка уже крепко обнимала своего друга и чуть не задушила.

- Тихо, тихо Ино, я ведь сказал что попробую, ничего не обещаю.

- Ты сможешь, не зря же ты гений! – заявила блондинка и тут вундеркинд, наконец, понял, в чем дело. Окружающие постоянно недооценивали умственные способности его сокомандницы и попадались на ее уловки, но он-то всегда знал насколько она умна, однако сейчас и сам попался в ее ловушку.

- Какой же я идиот, ты с самого начала планировала, чтобы план действий придумал я, ты и не собиралась ничего делать, - сделал вывод Шикамару.

- В команде с гением должна же я была хоть чему-то научиться! – улыбнулась блондинка. – Но ты уже согласился, помнишь?

- Так почему ты сама ничего не придумала? – спросил парень.

- Все мои уловки не подействуют на них. Они рассчитаны на более раскрепощенную публику как Неджи и Тен-Тен, они настолько погрязли в своей дружбе, что только ты можешь в этом разобраться, - ответила девушка серьезно.

- Хорошо, тогда давай не будем терять время. Мне нужно подумать. Встретимся в три. Я с планом, ну а ты… ты с энтузиазмом, хорошо?

- Идет!

Вот так они и разошлись.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ну что? – спросила блондинка, едва завидев сокомандника.

- У меня есть три плана, - ответил тот.

- Уау! Не зря же ты гений! – обрадовалась девушка.

- И это потребует меньше времени, чем ты изначальна расчитывала, - издевнулся Шикамару.

- Нара Шикамару, да ты еще та язва! – рассердилась девушка.

- Ладно, не сердись, первый план называется "ревность".

- Объяснись, - потребовала Ино.

Как только теневых игл мастер подробно объяснил все детали плана, девушка захлопала в ладоши.

- Точно! Шика, если это сработает, то ты войдешь в мой почетный клуб сводников.

- Спасибо конечно, но что-то не хочется, - ответил парень.

- Ну и зря, злюка ты наш! – и она обиженно высынула язык, от чего парню стало смешно и он исскренне рассмеялся. Это с ним происходило очень редко, поэтому Ино довольно улыбнулась.

Но так как надо было приводить план в жизнь, они решили не терять времяени зря. Разделившись, они пошли каждый к своей цели: Ино к Хинате, Шикамару к Кибе.

Придя в резиденцию Хьюга, Ино сразу нашла комнату Хинаты.

- О, Ино-чан! Проходи, пожалуйста! Хочешь чаю? – было видно, что девушка была счастлива видеть подругу.

- Да нет спасибо, я к тебе по делу, - сказала блондинка.

- Что-нибудь случилось? – встревожилась та.

- Да нет, не беспокойся, я просто хотела спросить тебя кое о чем, - начала Ино.

- Да конечно, спрашивай.

- Понимаешь, мне нравится Киба, и я бы хотела пригласить его куда-нибудь, если ты не против конечно, - сказала Яманака, застенчиво опустив глаза, чтобы та поверила ее исскренности.

- А почему это я должна быть против? – спросила Хината.

- Ну не знаю… Просто вы с ним так близки, что я подумала, что между вами что-то есть. Так ты не против?

- Да нет, не против... – протянула девушка. По ее ответу голубоглазая поняла, что что-то не так, но сославшись на то, что в ней просто просыпается ревность, успокоилась. Затем поблагодарила ее и ушла, уверенная в том, что план удастся на все сто.

Тем временем Шикамару вел аналогичную беседу с Инозуки. Тот тоже отреагировал довольно-таки странно:

- Да нет… я не против… - сказал он, но как-то хитро показав свои собачьи клыки. Нара даже немного испугался, но подумав, пришел к выводу, что ревность в некоторых людях проявляется странным образом. Так гений и оставил хитро скалившегося Кибу.

Теперь, когда первый этап был пройден, надо было пристуапть ко второму. Но для этого им четверым необходимо было встретиться в одном месте, и к счастью это было не так сложно. Ино и Шикамару договорились привести "свои пассии" в кафе-мороженое в центре деревни.

Шикамару и Хината пришли в кафе первыми. Не имевшие большого опыта в свиданиях они чувствовали себя немного неуютно. Единственная девушка, с которой проводил свое время Шикамару была Ино, и с ней ему не приходилось много говорить, потому что 90% времени говорила она. Его это устраивало, так как он не любил много говорить. Однако с девушками вроде Хинаты все обстояла иначе, с такими надо было самому разговаривать, так как они в основном застенчиво молчали. К счатью Ино и Киба появились именно тогда, когда у Шикамару иссек весь запас вопросов о миссиях и техниках. Завидев Хинату и Шикамару, блондинка безцеремонно потащила Кибу присоединиться к "парочке".

- Смотри, и Хината тут! Пошли к ним, - сказала она.

- Зачем им мешать, мне кажется, они мило беседуют – остановил девушку Киба. – И к тому же мы ведь хотели поближе узнать друг друга.

- Да но… - не смогла продолжить Яманака.

Шикамару заметив, что Киба уводит Ино за барную стойку прямо напротив их столика, вопросительно посмотрел на свою сокомандницу. Та сделала знак, что ничего не понимает.

- Киба, может, хотя бы поздороваемся с ними, неудобно ведь…

- Я думаю им не до нас, - ответил парень, - смотри, как воркуют.

- Как хочешь… - ответила девушка.

Инозуки присел поближе к блондинке и начал что-то оживленно рассказывать. Нара следил за всем этим краем глаза: Ино уже заказала второй молочный коктейль, а это было странно, обычно она умудрялась расстянуть его до конца их совместных посиделок, потому, что больше всех разговаривала и особо не обращала внимания на коктейль. "Видимо сейчас болтает только Киба" – подумал парень.

- Шика-кун, ты не закажешь еще мороженого, - послышался робкий голосок Хинаты, которая до этого молчала. Младший Нара удивился, но ничем не выдал этого, а только улыбнулся и заказал еще одно фисташковое мороженое.

Тем временем Киба не терял времени и еще ближе приблизился к белокурой сокоманднице Шикамару. У пристально наблюдавшего за этой сценой Шикамару что-то кольнуло в области сердца и волна раздражения зарадившаяся в его теле начала нарастать. Однако парень умел хорошо владеть собой и только чуть заметно напрягся, и надо отдать ему должное не забыл, зачем и с кем он здесь. Повернув голову к Хинате, он продолжил беседовать с девушкой, при этом он как бы невзначай покрыл ее мягкую руку своей. Это не ускользнуло от пары, сидевшей у барной стойки. У Кибы в глазах пылал огонь ревности, и если бы Ино не отвлеклась на секунду, то она бы это заметила и победно улыбнулась довольная их совместно с Шикамару работой. Однако она ничего не видела поглащенная картиной напротив.

- Ей Ино, может, пойдем отсюда? – вдруг спросил парень с клыками. Девушка даже открыла рот от неожиданности, все идет совсем не так как они запланировали.

- Ну… - только и смогла произнести девушка.

- Я пойду, оплачу счет, а ты собирайся, хорошо, - сказал парень, приняв это "ну" за утвердительный ответ. Ино только кивнула, и как только он отвернулся, пыталась знаком показать Шикамару, что они уходят. Нара хорошо истолковывал жесты сокомандницы и в отчаянии пытался взглядом объяснить, что уходить еще рано.

"Все провалилось!" – думал Нара. "Я-то надеялся, что весь вечер мы проведем вместе, Киба увидет, что на его территории охотятся другие и предпримет меры и в конце вечера он уйдет, но не с Ино, а с Хинатой. Дааааа…. На поле боя легче, чем в человеческих отношениях… " его мысли прервала Хината.

- Шика-кун, мне надо идти домой. Я обещала отцу, что вернусь к ужину, - сказала она тонким голоском.

- Хорошо Хината-чан, пошли я тебя провожу, - ответил парень.

Проводив Хьюга домой Шикамару сначала подумал возвратиться к себе, но потом вспомнил, что план провалился и ему срочно надо все обсудить с Ино.

Через 20 минут он уже стоял у дома девушки. Сначала он хотел подождать снаружи, но подумал, вдруг она возвратилась, и позвонил в дверь.

- Здравствуйте, госпожа Яманака. А Ино дома? – вежливо спросил Нара, когда ему открыла мама девушки.

- О, Шикамару, проходи. Она недавно вернулась, "со свидания" - прибавила она шопотом.

- Она у себя?

- Да, можешь подниматься, - ответила госпожа Яманака.

Он так спешил, что забыл постучаться, а это было роковой ошибкой, потому что она как раз переодевалась. Ничего существенного он не увидел, только огаленную спину девушки. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел огаленную спину девушки, но ко всем он был равнодушен. А тут все чувства смешались в какой-то непонятный на вкус коктейль: стыд, совесть, желание, дружба и что-то еще, он еще до конца не разобрался в последнем. Однако визг Ино не дал парню время на размышления.

- Ты что дурак? Стучаться надо же!

- Прости…. э…. я не знал… прости… - он был готов провалиться сквозь землю, - Я ничего не видел, - поспешно добавил он.

- Точно? – парень утвердительно кивнул. – Ладно, проехали. Проходи, что там у тебя?

- Как ты уже догадалась, наш план с треском провалился. Думаю, нам не стоит продолжать эту игру с ревностью. Кажется, Киба тобой увлекся, и совсем не ревнует Хинату. А она даже если и ревнует, то слишком застенчива чтобы что-то предпринять, - заявил Шикамару.

- Да, ты прав, нам нужен другой план. У тебя ведь в запасе еще два, - сказала Ино.

Есть, но второй вытекает из первого, его можешь вычеркнуть. Так что у нас остался только один.

- Ну и? – спросила девушка в нетерпении.

- Ты знаешь, что люди попадая в опасные ситуации … - начал объснять он.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро напарники встретились на тренировочной площадке команды № 10.

- Ну что, ты готова? – спросил Шикамаруо, бменявшись стандартным приветствием.

- Абсолютно! – ответила Ино воодушевленно.

- Ты же помнишь план?

- Конечно! Ты смеешь сомневаться во мне? – возмутилась девушка.

- Не зоводись Ино, я просто спросил… чтобы спросить… - ответил Нара.

- Ладно, проехали. Ну что, пошли? – парень только кивнул головой в знак согласия. Одев приготовленные заранее рюкзаки с "боеприпасами" они отправились в путь. – Начинаем операцию под кодовым названием "от дружбы к любви по плану Шикамару", – сказала девушка, передразнивая друга.

- Заткнись Ино, - сказал парень устало.

- Или лучше "Шикамару-сводник", - не унималась Яманака.

- Если ты расскажешь об этом кому-нибудь, я больше никогда не буду участвовать в твоих затеях, - заявил парень.

- Но тогда вся слава достанется мне одной… - произнесла она.

- Так даже лучше. Ты поднимешь свой рейтинг сводницы, а я не опозорюсь.

- Смотри, потом не жалуйся, - шутливо пригрозила белокурая кунуочи.

- Все, мы уже у цели, - проигнорировал ее слова напарник.

- А ты уверен, что они сейчас тренируются?

- Хината вчера сама сказала.

- Ну, тогда приступим! – отозвалась Ино. Шикамару кивнул, и они оба перевоплотились в шиноби из страны облака.

Главным их оружием было полная неожиданность нападения. План Шикамару должен был осуществиться в три этапа: захват, заточение, признание. Для этого нужно было прократься к ним как можно ближе и чтобы ни острый нюх Кибы не почувствовал, ни зорький бякуган Хинаты не увидел их. Это было самым трудным, так как команда № 8 славилась своими способностями находить и выследить. Была еще одна проблема по имени Шино. Они не могли напасть пока он рядом. В общей сложности надо было нейтрализовать 4 препятствия:

1. Бякуган Хинаты

2. Нюх Кибы

3. Шино

4. Акамару

Слава Богу, у команды № 10 был Шикамару, IQ которого превышал IQ любого шиноби в деревне, иначе у одной Ино ничего бы не получилось.

По просьбе Асумы Куренай попросила Шино помочь ей осмотреть окрестности леса вокруг деревни на наличие шпионов из других скрытых деревень. Первое припятствие было устранено. По плану Шикамару специальные таблетки в форме шариков, которые готовились из оленьего помета (Ино об этом знать было не обязательно) только в их клане и использовались в качестве маскировки человеческого запаха, должны были обмануть нос Кибы и Акамару. А если обоняние этих двоих ничего не заподозрит, то и Хинате будет незачем использовать свой бякуган до определенного момента. Следующим по плану Нара должно идти разделение Акамару и Кибы, чтобы уменьшить опасность ответного нападения. Надо было завлечь его чем-нибудь. Так как Акамару был очень игривым псом, то заставить его бежать за чем-нибудь, было заданием для первоклассника. Для этого дела было решено использовать бабочек, а чтобы они летели в нужном направлении, Ино использовала технику переноса сознания. Как и ожидалось, пес решил поймать бабочек и побежал за ними. Вот тут-то они его и поймали. Конечно, было жестоко запереть его в специальном ящике для собак, но Ино и Шикамару оправдывали себя благой целью, и к тому же он должен был пробыть там совсем немного.

Заметив, что Акамару уже минут десять не лаял Хината начала тревожиться:

- Что-то не видно Акамару.

- Не волнуйся, побегает и вернется, - успокоил девушку Киба. Вдруг молодые люди услышали шорох прямо позади себя. Оба хотели повернуться, но их как будто пригвоздили к земле. Из-за кустов появился человек с банданой деревни скрытого облака и начал связывать им глаза и руки. При этом их тела как будто сами желали быть связанными. Оба пленника были удивительно тихими, даже не задавали вопросов. Это насторожило Шикамару, но он как всегда молчал, в уме перебирая возможные непредвиденные развития своего плана. А Ино по своей природе была беспечной, так что и в этот раз решила себе не изменять. Прошло где-то около часа, прежде чем они дошли до места, где сводники решили воплотить последний этап плана.


	5. Chapter 5

Развязав пленникам глаза, Шикамару и Ино заперли их в маленькой пещерке на окраине леса, где господствовали олени. Заделав самодельную дверь большим камнем "сводники" удобно расположились у костра.

- Как думаешь, как долго они там должны просидеть, прежде чем понять, что они любят друг друга? – спросила Ино.

- Не знаю, но лучше бы им это сделать побыстрее. Долго их там мы не продержим. В деревне наверняка уже заметили, что их нет, - ответил Шикамару. Девушка на это ничего не ответила. Так и просидели они у костра несколько часов, болтая о том о сем. За разговором напарники и не заметили, как близко подошли к ним несколько шиноби в масках.

Кунаи и ширикены дождем посыпались из разных сторон. Врагов было четверо, не много для Шикамару, но только не с Ино за спиной. Он то и дело оглядывался проверить, не поранилась ли она. Заметив взгляд парня шиноби в черной маске, которая скрывала все кроме глаз, довольно хмыкнул:

- Теперь я знаю твое слабое место, - проговорил он, глядя Шикамару прямо в глаза.

- Нет, только ни это, - прошептал Нара.

Только парень успел произнести последнее слово, как двойной ширикен со свистом полетел в сторону его сокомандницы. Шикамару в отчаянии бросился к ней. Парень успел вовремя оттолкнуть Ино, ширикен пролетел прямо над головой девушки. Испугавшись, что она могла пораниться он сударожно начал прижимать ее к себе.

- Ты в порядке? Как можно было так глупо оставить спину не защищенной, - говорил он в гневе.

- Прости… - только и смогла ответить Ино.

- Не смей меня больше так пугать, понятно? – Яманака только кивнула в ответ. Он еще раз обнял девушку, целуя при этом ее в лоб, в глаза и щеки. От этих прикосновений по всему телу Ино полилась какая-та сладкая теплота. Это длилось всего несколько мгновений, но эти мгновения были красноречивее любых признаний и слов любви.

- Ну, слава Богу! – послышался вдруг знакомый голос. Шикамару в шоке обернулся и увидел стоящего напротив отца, а за ним стояли Асума, Куренай, Шино, Киба, Хината и даже Акамару. Все улыбались.

- А где ниндзя в масках, которые хотели нас убить? – спросил парень.

- Ну, бросившим ширикен в Ино был я, - ответил Шикаку.

- Что это все значит? – вмешалась в разговор Ино.

- Простите нас, но это была вынужденная мера, чтобы, наконец, заставить вас понять собственные чувства, - ответил господин Нара.

- Я все-таки не понимаю… - отозвался младший Нара.

- Давайте я все объясню по порядку, - сказал Асума-сенсей. – Когда вы пошли к Хинате и Кибе чтобы пригласить их на свидание, они уже были вместе, то есть разобрались в своих чувствах. Но так как эти двое тоже хотели свести вас двоих, то решили вам подиграть, чтобы разбудить в вас ревность. Однако вы вдруг решили поменять план действий, и ты Шикамару пришел ко мне с просьбой, чтобы Куренай отвлекла Шино во время их тренировки. И мы, конечно, догадались, что вы что-то затеваете, поэтому поручили Хинате и Кибе не сопротивляться, что бы ни случилось. Жуки Шино определили, что вы находитесь в лесу клана Нара, а так как чужим вход сюда заказан, то мы попросили твоего отца помочь нам. Когда мы, наконец, поняли, в чем заключался ваш план, Шикаку предложил использовать ваш метод. Вот и все. Думаю, гения может побить только еще один гений, - рассмеялся Асума.

- Значит Хината и Киба уже встречаются. Как я могла упустить это… - размышляла вслух Ино.

- Ну что "От дружбы к любви. Миссия Нара и Ко" выполнена на отлично – засмеялась Куренай.

Ино и Шикамару залилась краской, но даже и не думали о том, чтобы разжать руки и выпустить друг друга.

- Но я вам никогда не прощу, то, что вы заперли моего Акамару, - обиженно произнес Киба.

- Киба перестань, они же не со зла, - сказала Хината, ласково обнимая, теперь уже своего парня. Киба конечно подулся еще несколько секунд для вида, а потом сдался не в силах вынести груз любимых глаз.

Взрослые смотрели на эту картину с умилением. Асума и Куренай загадочно улыбались, изредка поглядывая друг на друга, а старший Нара весело добавил:

- Похоже, мне пора возвращаться к Йошино.

- Шика, ты не думаешь, что Асума-сенсей и Куренай-сенсей как-то многозначно смотрят друг на друга, - сказала Ино шопотом.

- Перестань, это уже не смешно, - ответил парень.

- Значит, я тебе кажусь смешной, да? Прощай Нара Шикамару! – вскричала она и зашагала прочь.

- Ино! Ино перестань, - парень даже не понял что случилось.

- Ну и что ты сидишь? – спросил его отец.

- А что я должен делать?

- Бежать за ней, извиняться и говорить, что больше так не будешь, - ответил Асума.

- Но я абсолютно ничего не сделал, - ответил ошеломленный парень.

- Привыкай, мы проходим через это каждый день, - сказал Киба, поцеловав Хинату в лоб.

- И уже не один год, - добавил Шикаку. Шикамару обвел взглядом всех представителей мужского пола, они улыбались. Они были довольны своей жизнью. Ему бы еще немного подумать, но если он задумается еще на несколько минут, то Ино уйдет, а он этого не хочет. Младший Нара растерянно посмотрел в след удаляющейся девушки и, проговорив "Мендоксе" пулей сорвался с места. Присутствующие одобрительно улыбались.

- Ино стой! – воскрикнул парень, догнав девушку. Яманака остановилась.

- Чего тебе?

- Я действительно думаю сто ты смешная…

- И ты догнал меня, чтобы сказать это? Прощай!

- Ты можешь спокойно выслушать? – воскрикнул парень громко. Ино открыла рот от возмущения, но осталась стоять на месте. Приняв это за хороший знак, Нара продолжал:

- Я действительно думаю, что ты смешная, шумная, властная, вечно попадающая в разные передряги, самая проблематичная девушка в деревне. Но если бы мне предложили изменить в тебе что-нибудь, я бы все оставил как есть. Потому что ты Ино, в твоих глазах я вижу небо, когда ты рядом у меня внутри происходит что-то непонятное, но ето непонятное мне нравится, и …

- И? – спросила девушка.

- И я не знаю, как еще сказать, что я люблю тебя, - ответил Шикамару. Девушка улыбнулась и чуть не задушила напарника в объятьях.

- Прости меня, я больше никогда так не буду, - говорила девушка, без устали покрывая лицо парня поцелуями. "Кажется, мы поменялись ролями. Ну и пусть, все равно я считаю, что затея Ино на счет Асумы и Куренай бредовая" – подумал парень. Знал бы тогда он как ошибается.


End file.
